Once Upon A Time One shots!
by PlainWhiteTeeGirl
Summary: Unoriginal title, I know. Random one shots about any charecter(s) . I take requests, message me or review to tell me what you would like to see. I see all of them.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hi, this is my first one shot for Once Upon A Time. I chose to do a Rumbelle one first. This is dedicated to all of the Rumbellers out there. :D I hope you enjoy.

The Dark Castle:

Belle woke from her slumber in her 'room' as he called it. It was more like a dungeon with a door with a hole with bars on it and nothing but a pathetic, uncomfortable bed in the corner.

It was about her third week here now and she knew the routine by now. She got up, walking over to the door knocking on it once and it opened creakily, as usual. She walked with little confidence down to the kitchens, where she spent a half a hour trying her very best to create something edible for her master to eat.

Poor Belle, she wasn't the best cook as she never had to learn before, but she tried her best. She had just learnt how to make fried egg on toast, so she chose the safest option for this morning. Fried egg on toast and a cup of tea in the chipped cup.

She had no idea of the reason why he insisted on using the chipped one, instead of a not broken one, but she did as she was told as served the breakfast to the beast while he sat and watched her, offering no help.

"Okay, I think that's it. I will be cleaning if you need me." Belle smiled at him sweetly, a smile he couldn't help but to return.

You see, over these few weeks, Belle has opened the Beasts heart, she just didn't know it. Yet. The Beast was infatuated with her. The way she walked, talked, smiled. He loved everything about her. He just would never tell her.

That's the sad part about this story. Not only did Rumple love Belle, Belle returned his love, both knowing nothing about the other felt. Belle is a sweet, innocent, young girl and Rumple being the all powerful dark one, he's afraid to love again after Milah and Cora.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: THIS IS AU. NO-ONE KNOWS ABOUT BELLE AND RUMPLE BEING TOGETHER! PLEASE REVIEW! :D

**WARNING: LITTLE BIT SMUTTY! **

The Club

Ruby, the wolf waitress, had insisted on having a 'girl's night' whatever that meant when I walked into Granny's diner for a midday break from the library. I usually met Rumple for lunch in his shop, but he was helping the Charming's with 'town business.' So I came here by myself with a book to read. But of course, this didn't happen, being that Ruby is the waitress and demands attention, but I don't mind. So I agreed to girl's night, whatever that entails.

"I'll pick you up about eight then and we'll head to the Rabbit Hole." I fake smiled. Rumple's hatred of that place must have rubbed of on me. I now see it the same way he does, a dark dingy watering hole, where the men there are like vultures picking of the girls. A horrible place.

"Okay Rubes, I'll see you then." I smiled at her as I walked out of the diner.

The day went by rather quickly, not many people came to the library today, except the toddlers from Blue's day care centre. I read to them and then they went away and made their book selections, just like always. But other than them, it was a quiet day. I don't mind though. Gives me more time to read. But not today, I couldn't stop thinking about tonight. One half of me was excited about the prospect of going out for once, but the other half was dreading it.

The clock struck half six and I locked up the library and headed upstairs to get ready. I took a rather long bath first then re- did my make-up and pinned the front part of my hair to the sides and left my curls fall around my face. The way Rumple liked it. Even though I wouldn't be seeing him, I thought of him constantly. It was like he had infected me.

It came to eight and Ruby knocked the knocker on my door and I was ready to go. I wore my black short dress. Tonight, I was letting my wild side out. I really have no clue why I own that dress, but I thought it would be appropriate for this night.

I flung open the door and Ruby was stood there with an approving glance for my outfit.

"Nice. Come on, let's go." She pulled me out of my apartment.

When we arrived at the Rabbit Hole, we were let straight in. Ruby strutted over to the bar, me tagging along with her, our arms linked together. She ordered four of some sort of alcoholic drink.

"Don't you think that's a bit much for yourself? We just got here." I asked her.

"Oh only two are for me. The others yours."

Oh great. We haven't even been here for five minutes and we've already started.

She showed me how to take them. She did a line of salt a lime and then downed the shot. I mimicked her. Let's just say the effects hit me like a ton of bricks. And I had only had one.

By the time nine rolled around, I was more than a little tipsy, but of course wouldn't have admitted it. Every time Ruby had given me something to drink, I had done it without question, because tonight I'm not Belle. I'm Lacey. Lacey. The side of me that will do anything she wants. Not goody to shoes, Belle, Lacey. I was way past tipsy and was more like pissed out of my head.

Ruby had met two men who seemed really interested in her, so she had gone to the dance floor with them and left me by the bar. 'Screw this' I thought to my drunk self. 'I'll dance by myself.' I reached a spot of the dance floor, that wasn't too overcrowded and started to grind to the beat. Soon, there was some unwanted interest in me. It was probably because of two reasons. 1. I'm wearing an incredibly short dress and 2. I am absolutely smashed. So they think they can have their way with me.

But, even when I'm drunk, I have common sense. That wouldn't be happening. But I could let them think it, just as long as they don't get to handsy! I am a taken woman after all.

I continued dancing as two men began to dance next to me, not to close though. The song changed to a slower one that you would need a partner for, so I grabbed the first one that I spotted and began to slow dance. Apparently, it wasn't a slow dance, just a remix, so I got myself into a huge mess. The guy started to get too close when I spotted a familiar face burning a hole in the guys back.

"RUMPLE!" I shouted and sprinted as fast as I could in five inch heels towards him. But of course considering my state, that didn't end to great. At the last moment, I stumbled and was falling, but Rumple caught me and stopped me.

"Miss French. What are you doing?" He asked me formally.

"Well Rumple, Miss Lucas decided on a 'girl's night' that I was invited on, so I came. What about you mister? Why are you here?" I prodded him.

"To collect the rent." He answered me bluntly.

"Well that can wait Rumple. You're coming with me." I dragged him with me, by his tie.

"Belle, what are you doing? You're giving us away." He whispered in my ear.

"I don't care anymore Rumple. You're mine and I want everyone to know." I replied nonchalantly.

A song with a really good base came on. I pulled Rumple as close to me as I could and started to move against him. He stood there just looking at me. Then he glanced around and saw that everyone was watching including Ruby. Then he grabbed me and started to grind against me, dominating the dance. He bent down to me and whispered in my ear "might as well give them something to look at, my darling Belle." He licked my ear, grabbed my neck and made me look up at him. Gazing into my eyes, he bent down and claimed my mouth with his own, then laced his arms around my waist, slowly moving lower and lower, till he reached my arse, still moving our bodies and mouths together to the music.

I am pretty sure that the entire bar had just stopped to stare at us, but I was way past the point of caring. I had my Rumple with me and everyone knew that he was mine and I was his. That's all that matters.

When the song came to a close, we looked around us at the shocked faces, I couldn't help but smirk. Our relationship had been going on for months, and it was finally out in the open. It's really about time.

"How about we take this somewhere a little bit more private?" He said in my ear.

"I think we should get the rent first. Give them a little bit of time for the shock to wear of. "I leant up to kiss his chin.

We walked over to the bar and he picked me up, bridal style. I squealed and threw my arms around him.

"Hurry up. We want the rent, so we can leave this place." He called impatiently.

Ruby looked at me impressed with me and I just smirked at her. The bar owner put the cash wad into my hand and Rumple gave him a smirk and jiggled me, making me squeal again and hug him closer to me.

He carried me out of the bar and we laughed all the way to his Cadillac. He put me down on the hood of his car. I reached up and tangled my hands in his hair and pulled his lips down to mine and passionately kissed him.

"Everyone will know by tomorrow, Belle. I hope you know what you've done." He told me in between kisses.

"My name's Lacey tonight. Just shut up and kiss me."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thanks for your request Wanli8970, I will try my very best to get to it, but I have never wrote Mulan and Li Shang before, but I will try. Here's hoping in turns out okay. :D **

**Thanks to everyone who reads. Check out my other stories if you want. :P **

**P.S, this is AU and slightly OOC I think. Sorry. Everyone is in Storybrooke including them. **

**Causing A scene: **

Ariel and I were walking down Main Street, towards the Cannery where her Prince worked. This morning, she turned up out of nowhere, looking for her Prince. I of course, have nothing better to do, decide to help her.

As for my guy, well I really have no clue where he washed up at, or if he missed the curse again. I was starting to miss him a lot. Seeing others so happy, really made my heart ache for him. But I won't sit around and wait for him to 'save' me. Once I'm done assisting Ariel, I'm starting my travels.

Not an hour later, Ariel was happily with her Eric and I set back of into the town to grab something to eat at Granny's, before practically strip searching Storybrooke to find Li.

As I enter the bustling diner, I notice that all the booths were filled with nearly everyone in the small town. The Charmings and that pirate was in the closest booth to the window sat with the Evil Queen and the Zelena. She was the newest addition to their dysfunctional family. After the whole mishap with her trying to go back in time to wipe out the entire charming family line, she was gladly welcomed with open arms, by most. Like I said, dysfunctional. There was also the dark one, with his new wife, in the corner, looking all doey eyed at each other. Even he can find his better half. Also there was Princess Aurora, with her small family and many others dotted around the small diner.

"Mulan. Come sit here." Aurora ushered me to her.

"Hello, Aurora, Phillip and who's this little one." I asked politely, waving at the little baby in Aurora's arms.

"Her name's Meredith." The baby gave the cutest smile, up to me.

"She is the sweetest." I congratulated them both.

"Thank you, won't you join us, please Mulan. After all, without you, neither of us would be here."

"Thank you." 

I was having an amazing time, catching up with my old friends and meeting their newest addition. They let me hold the precious little girl.

"Have you met Prince Neal, yet. Perfect match for your little girl, I'd say." I tapped her on the nose lightly and she giggled.

" No, we haven't had the chan…"

The bell rang announcing a new customer to the diner. I turned. I stopped listening, breathing, everything, when I saw who it was. My very own prince, who is not really a prince but that doesn't matter.

"Li Shang!" I got up and sprinted to him. Knocking the wind out of him, most probably.

"Mulan? Is that really you?" He picked me up and twirled me around, never letting go of me. I reached up and pulled him down to my lips. Kissing him senseless, not caring about the scene we were probably making.

We were brought out of our reverie by the applause that broke out. I glanced around at the encouraging smiles all around.

"How about we get out of here." He bent down and tossed me over his shoulder.

"Li, put me down." I screeched as he ran us far, far away from the diner and the rest of the town.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I really was in the mood to write something tonight and Lullaby by Proffesor Green, inspired me to write this one. Wow, you got one during the week, shocker I know. Read, Rate Enjoy. x

I dropped the phone at the shocking news. Panic ran through my body at like a cheater running through a jungle. I don't even really talk to him, but he's my father.

"Rose!" I called to my four year old daughter.

"Mama?" She came running through to the Kitchen.

"Get your shoes on." I instructed her, with tears running down my now blotchy face. I guess I'm lucky no-one else is here. I mean it is a public library.

It was just a normal Saturday, Rose and I was at the library, whilst her father was out of town, procuring a new piece to add to his ever-growing collection. Rose was reading one of the many books in the children's section, whilst I was going through some paperwork, when I got the call.

As soon as she got her shoes on, I picked her up and sprinted out the door of the public library and locking it, before quickly getting in my ford. My life with my father, flashed before my eyes, as I was driving. From moments like when I was around six and he and I were out in the back yard just playing, to him finding out about me and Rumple being together to him meeting Rose for the first time ever in the very same hospital that he was most probably lying in now.

"Mama, where are we going? Why are you crying?"

I forgot about Rose in the back. I was openly crying now. She shouldn't have to see this.

"It's Grandpa. Rose, he's not very well at the moment, we are going to see him."

"Mama, it'll be okay. I promise." My little girl told me.

We continued the drive in silence, until we made it to the hospital. I helped Rose out of her car seat and ran in, quickly.

"You called, my father is in here. I'm Belle, Mrs Gold. Is he okay? Please tell me he's okay?"

"Belle?" I heard the familiar voice of the Scottish man I married.

"Rumple." I collapsed into his arms, a fresh batch of tears spilling from my eyes.

"I'm sure he's fine, Belle. We'll be here with you. Always." Rumple kissed my forehead, comforting me the best way he knows how to. Just by being here.

A surgeon walked up to us, with a sombre look on her face. I squeezed Rumple harder now.

"Mr and Mrs Gold, I presume." She waited for the confirmation and carried on. "Mrs Gold, your father went into surgery earlier on this evening and we managed to fix everything that was wrong, but he was in a coma when we reached the site of the accident. So I am sorry to say that we can't be sure if he will wake up." She gave her apologies.

"Can I… Can I see him?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"Yes of course."

I let Rose down and gave them both a quick kiss, before walking with the surgeon to the room where my father lay. I had to do this by myself.

I opened the door, to reveal my papa. Except it really wasn't my papa. He is being kept alive by tubes and ventilation systems. He has cuts and scars all up his face along one side.

"Oh papa, what have you done?" I cried onto him. "Papa, I love you. Please don't go. I know we distanced, but I take it all back. I love you dad. Please…" I begged him as the heart monitor started to flux.

"Help. Help." I shouted.

A team of doctors and nurses ran into the room and immediately started work on him. They pulled out the pads. I knew what this meant.

"NO PAPA! Don't you dare leave me! Please Papa!" I screamed as he flat lined.

"Time of death 3pm."


	5. Chapter 5

It was a starry night in oz and Glinda, the good witch of the North and Walsh, the soon to be Wizard of Oz, were out on the hill that was located on the outskirts of Oz, that hung over. The two were curled up together on top of a tartan picnic blanket gazing into the night sky.

"You know the nights I get to spend with you are my favourite of the month, they're scarce, but so worth the wait." Walsh turned to Glinda with love in his eyes.

They spent that night together, the majority on that hill just enjoying eachothers company.

A MONTH LATER:

"So what time are we meeting tonight? I can't wait to see you again finally." Glinda sent a message to Walsh and hadn't heard anything back, which was nothing like him.

She decided to drop by the castle, to get her answer. By the time she arrived, it was already six o' clock, by which time, they would be meeting in an hour anyway. They only ever got to see each other once a month, because of what they both do, so they spent the entire night together.

The guards let her straight past with a smile, knowing about their relationship.

"Walsh? Walsh, are you here?" She shouted, announcing her presence.

"Glinda, I'm behind here. I don't really have time tonight, I'm too busy."

"This has been oing on for months, Walsh, you never have anytime for me anymore, I understand you're a busy person, but so am I. But you can't even spare one night a month to see me? Do you even like me anymore? You know what, don't even answer that. I'll see you later Walsh." Glinda used her magic to leave quickly.

After that, the two never really talked again and went on to do other things. Glinda continued to protect Oz and Walsh began his path helping the Wicked witch of the West in attempting to destroy the lives of Her sister and everyone residing in Storybrooke.


End file.
